


Judicial Action

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance takes control of Anders and rapes Fenris. Anders tries to deal with the aftermath. [kink meme fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judicial Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=57780315#t57780315
> 
> Please heed the warnings - this is nonconsensual for both Anders and Fenris.

The air is cold on the back of Anders' thighs. 

He frowns, shifting from foot to foot as the weight of Justice's presence sinks below the surface once again. He definitely remembers wearing trousers a few moments ago and as the blue clears from his vision, he really hopes Justice hasn't taken to urinating on the steps of the Templar Hall again. 

As such, it's a relief when he opens his eyes to find himself in his clinic. The cloth in his hand is dripping with warm water and when he looks down, it's to find he's naked beneath his tunic from the waist down. 

The hair at the back of his neck is damp with sweat and as he rolls his shoulders, he can feel a not-unpleasant ache build in his upper arms and thighs. It's strangely familiar but aside from his missing trousers and the cloth in his hand, there's no clues in his washroom as to what caused it.

Leaving that mystery for another day, Anders grabs a pair of smallclothes from his drying stand and pulls them on. His tunic shifts to the side as he does so and he comes to an abrupt halt when he sees a smear of blood on his soft cock.

"What-"

Panic spikes for an instant as he reaches down to check himself. It's definitely blood, thin red streaks along the length of it, but there's no cuts, no piercing, no injuries, nothing save the odd sensitivity of his dick.

His initial relief soon gives way to blind terror as a second explanation presents itself. 

"Maker, no..."

He barely manages to pull his smallclothes the rest of the way up as he hurries out of the washroom, hoping for some sign -- _any_ sign -- that his second explanation is wrong.

He gets the exact opposite.

It takes him a long moment to realise the body in his bed is Fenris. After years of seeing him in spiked black armor, it's only the combination of white hair and tapered ears which prompts the recognition. Fenris is curled up small in the sheets, stripped naked with his back to Anders, and Anders' hand goes to his mouth in horror when he sees the bootprint on Fenris' back and the sheen of blood and come staining his thighs.

_What did you do?_

It feels like he's screaming into a void, letting the question spin through his mind again and again until he's sick with it, but Justice doesn't stir. 

Anders' hands are shaking when he lowers them back to his side. 

"Fenris?"

He can't imagine Fenris actually wants to hear from him right now but sneaking up on him when he's in this state isn't an acceptable option either. If Fenris has heard him, he doesn't show it and Anders inches around to check if he's even conscious. The skin around his calves and ankles is raw and bleeding from a wound he can't identified and Anders files that away as something to be dealt with once he's sure Fenris is safe.

He isn't reassured to see that Fenris' eyes are open but blank. He doesn't so much as blink when Anders steps closer, his gaze fixed, unseeing, on the wall of the clinic. His face is bruised and swollen, black eyes blossoming and lip and nose stained with blood, and that same horror itches beneath Anders' skin when he looks down at his bloodied knuckles.

He decides that he is going to throw up for at least an hour, but only after he's dealt with the catatonic elf in his bed.

"Fenris," he tries again, putting himself in Fenris' sightline. "Can you hear me?"

Fenris blinks at the interruption. His eyes track up Anders' body but by the time they reach his face, Anders still has no idea what expression to wear. He's dealt with assault victims before but never when he's been the perpetrator.

"Mage." 

There's an unsettling note of relief in Fenris' voice and Anders takes a halting step forward as he says, "I- It's me. Mage me. Not Justice."

Fenris' jaw tightens at the name and Anders cringes. "He's gone," he promises. "It's just me." There are marks in the shape of his own fingers around Fenris' wrists and Anders' stomach rolls as he averts his eyes. "I know you don't want to see me right now," he says, "but can I heal you? You- There was some tearing."

Fenris' gaze slides back to the wall as he gives a near imperceptible nod. 

Taking the out where he can get it, Anders hurries back around to the other side of the bed as he gathers a spell in his palm. His mana is low, he realises, and his heart stutters as a memory comes rushing back.

_"Stay."_

_The spell flies out with a flick of his fingers. Fenris shudders beneath him, choking on a cry as Anders' cock slides free of his body, but he's forced still as the ice sinks into his lyrium, trapping him in place. Blue light blurs the edges of Anders' vision as he looks down at Fenris, pinned face down on Anders' bed as come trickles out from inside him._

_"What-" Fenris struggles against the spell and Anders can hear how shallow his breathing gets when he realises he's trapped. "No, no, you took what you wanted. Let me go!"_

_"Where would the justice be in that?"_

_It's Anders' own voice, slightly deeper and harsher, and Anders wants to bite through his own tongue to stop it._

_"How many times have you taunted him?" Justice continues. "How many times has he helped you only for you to spit your hatred of mages back in his face?" He runs two of Anders' fingers through the mess sliding down Fenris' thigh. "This is necessary. Corrections should be repeated until lessons are learned."_

_Anders' hand curls around his cock, hard again already, and as Justice steps forward, Anders can hear the terror in Fenris' voice as he pleads, "No! No, I can't, I can't, don't-"_

_Justice forces his way inside before he can finish._

Anders claps a hand over his mouth. Fenris' shouts echo in his head and a chill goes through him as Justice shifts beneath the surface, satisfied and sated. 

_What did you do?_

The fear behind the question is stronger now. He wonders how long Justice was in control, how many hours they've spent in this room, how often he tortured Fenris to bring him to this point. 

He wonders how likely it is that he'll do it again.

Anders' hands are shaking as he reaches out, the glow of magic flickering as he does so. A tremor runs through Fenris' thigh at the first brush of magic and Anders swallows back his nausea as he lowers his hands to repair the damage. "I'm just going to heal you," he says gently. "Tell me if it hurts."

It shouldn't -- even with Fenris' lyrium, Anders hasn't had too much difficulty healing him before -- but more than ever it seems important to give him an easy out. Even with that option, Fenris barely stirs, lying still and silent while Anders repairs the physical damage as efficiently as he can, and Anders' voice cracks when he asks, "I- Is that any better?"

Fenris is taciturn at the best of times but given the circumstances, the lack of response is hardly surprising. The sheen of blood and come is still visible on his thighs but as much as Anders wants to scrub it clean, he knows he needs to prioritise. 

He circles the bed again, cataloguing the rest of Fenris' injuries as clinically as he can, but frowns when he sees Fenris' armor sitting in a neat pile on his table. His leggings are crumpled on the floor beside the rest of his clothes, thrown rather than placed, and it takes a moment for the memory to click back into place.

_"-catch up with Hawke."_

_"Your gratitude is so overwhelming," Anders says sarcastically. "I'm overcome, really."_

_Stripped to the waist, Fenris inspects the newly healed patch of skin across his ribs. "Then perhaps next time you should throw the mace-wielding bandit into a wall rather than into me."_

_Anders blinks in mock surprise. "You're not a wall? But talking to you is so much like talking to one. Are you sure you don't have some stonework in your lineage somewhere?"_

_Fenris' lyrium flickers in annoyance and Anders grits his teeth at the flare of interest from Justice. Blue light blinds him for a moment, the combination of lyrium and bare skin providing too much temptation, and Fenris looks back at him with narrowed eyes just before Anders can get force Justice down again._

_"Keep a leash on your demon, mage," Fenris says coldly. "It is a danger and I have no confidence in your ability to stay in control."_

_The spark of anger from Justice is stronger than Anders expected. Blue light pours from the cracks in his skin and Anders' grip slips away when Justice says, equally cold, "Control? What would you know of control? You seek to turn him from his cause, corrupt him with your blind hatred."_

_Anders' eyes narrow against his will as Justice takes a step closer to Fenris. "Perhaps your former master was correct," he says. "Perhaps it is you who should be leashed."_

_The punch lands before Anders even realises Fenris has thrown it. His head snaps to the side, the pain only strengthening Justice's outrage, and Fenris swallows hard as he backs up, clearly looking for a weapon. "I will not listen to a demon."_

_"I am no demon!" Justice roars. "How deep does your corruption run that you would call me such?"_

_Anders' body advances without his consent, the cracks in his skin glowing brighter, and he can feel Justice's spasm of delight when Fenris ignites his lyrium. He feints left before dashing right to where his sword rests against the table, but Justice is faster, slamming his elbow into Fenris' temple before he can grab hold of his weapon._

_It's a bad blow. Anders has seen enough in his time to tell the difference and he cringes when Fenris stumbles, dropping to one knee on the floor of the clinic._

_Justice hits him again, using Anders' fist rather than his elbow this time, but it's enough to knock Fenris the rest of the way off balance. His head cracks against the table as he falls and helpless panic rises up in Anders' chest when Fenris' body goes limp against the floor._

_He's only out for a moment. Apparently unconcerned by this development, Justice reaches down to grab Fenris by the throat and slam him against the wall with more force than Anders knew he was capable of. Fenris groans, movements slow and dazed as his head smacks against the wall, but his eyes widen in fear when Justice tightens his grip on his throat._

_"No-"_

_Fenris chokes, clutching at Justice's wrist, but only gets a punch to the face for his efforts. The lyrium flares as he tries to slide away but Justice holds firm, basking in the energy radiating from Fenris' markings as he punches him again and again and again._

_Fenris' lip splits, blood trickling from his nose and down his chin, but his attempts to shield himself from the blows remain frantic and uncoordinated. It's easy to spot the effects of a concussion but far less easy to fight against the tide of anger and revenge spurring Justice on._

_Fenris struggles, kicking his legs out to smack against Anders' shins and thighs, but lets out a panicked cry when Justice lifts him until his toes are barely touching the floor. "Let me go!"_

_Justice pauses for a moment. Anders can feel the hum of the lyrium lining Fenris' chin and throat but he can't turn look away when Justice meets Fenris' eyes, pulling Anders' lips up into a cold smile._

_"There are ways of dealing with threats other than slaughter," Justice says calmly, and Anders shudders when a sickening pulse of arousal slides through the haze of possession. "Allow me to demonstrate."_

It's all Anders can do to keep his knees from buckling when he comes back to himself. He's dealt with Justice's rage before, the spur-of-the-moment decisions fuelled by anger at the injustice of the templars, but he'd never expected Justice to be capable of something like this. 

"You- You have a concussion," Anders says quietly, moving back to Fenris' line of sight. "Can I heal it?"

Fenris nods, wincing a little at the movement, and Anders crouches beside the bed to reach his hand out. The silence is overwhelming and so he fills it as best he can, with questions he doesn't want answers to. "Is anything broken?"

"Ribs."

_Fenris scrambles from the bed as soon as the spell wears off. Weak and disoriented, he barely makes it four steps before Justice grabs a fistful of his hair and hauls him back with a chuckle._

_Overbalancing, Fenris crumples to the floor when Anders' foot slams into his ribs with enough force to crack bone. Above him, Justice smiles in satisfaction._

Anders nods, finding the discoloration on Fenris' torso left by his own boots and delving down to repair the broken bones beneath.

"Your legs?"

Fenris tenses at that but doesn't meet his eyes. "Lightning."

_Gasping for air, Fenris cries out when Justice all but throws him towards the bed. He backs up as Justice advances, scrambling back across the mattress, and kicks out as soon as Anders gets in range._

_Justice sidesteps it easily enough and Anders sees the purple glow of electricity wreathe his hands as Fenris looks up at him with wide eyes. "No-"_

_Against Anders' will, the spell flies from his hands to snake around Fenris' legs and he chokes on the smell of burning flesh as Fenris screams._

"Maker..."

Anders' stomach rebels at the memory but he forces it down as he sinks more healing magic into Fenris' legs. The raw marks fade, replaced by unmarked skin, and Anders floods his body with as much healing energy as he has left while he tries to think of something, anything, to say.

"I'm sorry."

It's woefully insufficient but it's all Anders has left when he looks up to Fenris' bruised face. "I'm so sorry." He swallows, feeling his skin crawl when Justice's presence ripples inside him. "I never thought-" 

Fenris' arms shake as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. Anders steps forward, hands out to help, but freezes in place when Fenris fixes him with a cold glare. 

"This should never have happened," Anders says, knowing he sounds as wretched as he feels. "I've never do that. To anyone."

"Evidently your demon doesn't share your restraint."

"I know," Anders says, guilt rising like bile. "I don't know why he-"

The sharp bark of laughter from Fenris makes him jump and he takes a step back when Fenris rises to his feet. "You don't know why? Is there that little of you left when your demon takes control?"

"He- He takes over," Anders stammers. "I can remember parts but he- it's blurry."

Fenris' eyes narrow. "Then consider yourself fortunate. Your demon wouldn't stop until it was very clear what his reasons were." He gestures down at himself, eyes blazing. "Apparently this is what passes for justice."

_Fenris' body shudders beneath him every time Justice thrusts inside. His arms are pinned over his head, locked in place by one of Anders' hands around his wrists, but he doesn't offer any resistance as Justice fucks into him brutally._

_Buried deep, Anders can feel the ache in his muscles, the spasm of exhaustion in his thighs and he tries not to think about how many times they've done this now, how long it's taken to bring Fenris to this point._

_His eyes are fixed on the ceiling, open and glassy, and involuntary tears run down his cheeks. His lips are moving, whispering something in what Anders can only assume is Tevene, but he's brought back to himself by a hard slap across the face from Justice._

_"Say it."_

_Fenris shakes his head. "Please-"_

_Another slap lands and Fenris arches with a pained cry as Justice pushes in deep. "No, no-"_

_"Acknowledge the correction," Justice orders. "Prove you understand why you're being disciplined."_

_Fenris' voice breaks on a sob. "Because it's just."_

_Justice thrusts in again. "And?"_

_"Because I deserve it." There's pain in his eyes when he looks up at Justice. "Please, I'm sorry. Please stop."_

_Justice smiles, letting out a pleased sigh. "I do appreciate contrition." Still sheathed inside Fenris, he leans over to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Have you learned your lesson, elf?"_

_Fenris looks up again and Anders knows it's not Justice he's seeing when he whispers, "Yes, master."_

Anders turns away sharply, resting both hands on the wall until the nausea passes. Behind him, he hears the clink of armor and the rustle of fabric and keeps his face turned away as Fenris dresses. 

"That-" His mouth is dry but he forces the words out anyway. "He was lying. Justice. That- What he did to you wasn't just."

Fenris lets out a quiet chuckle and Anders turns, confused. "What-"

"You think this is the first time I've lied to placate an angry mage?" Fenris asks, and against his will, Anders pictures Danarius in Justice's place, pinning a pleading Fenris to the bed. "I lived through years of this in Tevinter, mage. Your demon flatters itself if it thinks that it alone can break me."

He looks more like himself now, armed and armored and drawn up to his full height, but Anders can't shake the image of him curled up in his sheets, beaten and raped by the thing sharing Anders' body.

"You didn't deserve it." It's painfully obvious but Anders needs to get it out, fix the lies that rolled off his own tongue. "I know we're not friends but I- No-one deserves that."

"At last, something we agree on," Fenris says acidly. He glances between Anders and the bloodstained sheets, not bothering to conceal his disgust. "Now unless your demon intends to stop me, I am leaving."

Anders swallows hard. "Are you going to Hawke?" 

Fenris' stare is as good as an answer and Anders asks, "What will you tell him?"

"The truth," Fenris says flatly. "I was attacked by a mage who consorted with a demon. I was foolish enough to be caught off-guard."

"You-"

"I will be more alert in future," Fenris says, cold eyes locking with Anders'. "If I suspect anything like this may happen again, I won't hesitate to kill the mage responsible."

Anders nods. "Understood." 

Fenris steps past him without another word, heading for the door to the clinic, and Anders can't help but take a step after him. Tears prick at his eyes as he catches himself and he calls out, sickened and helpless. "Fenris, I'm so sorr-"

The door slams shut before he can finish. Deep inside him, he feels Justice smile.


End file.
